A Regular Story
by TheCupcakeDragonWarlord
Summary: Mordecai is haunted by a girl from his past, though he can't seem to be able to let her go. Margaret/Mordecai/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Hey dude, what's the difference between a raven and a crow?" Rigby asked me, looking up from some e-mail he got.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked him, giving him The Look.

"Eh. Just wanted to know." he replied. "It doesn't have anything to do with Morticia, okay?"

Damn. It's been over a year, you think I would've forgotten, right? You think I would've forgotten about Morticia? I guess not.

"Rigby." I said to him. "Don't ever say that name again."

"What? You don't still like Morticia, do you?" he teased.

"No." I said. I got up off my bed and walked toward the door. I started heading out the door. "Oh, and Rigby?" I said, turning around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Crows don''t break your heart." I turned on my heel, headed downstairs, and left the house.

* * *

_"Come on Hot Shot." she said, using the nickname she gave me on my first day. I still don't know why, but it stuck. She was doing that thing where she'd hold one of my hands in both of hers. "It's not like anyone would know, right?"_

_She didn't give me enough time to answer before she was dragging me down the dark, empty hallway. I couldn't really keep up, and all I saw was her curly purple hair in front of me. "Don't you think we'll be caught?" I asked her.  
_

_"Nobody actually _goes _to the Winchester building. That's why it's so dark all the time. Duh. What are you, a newbie?" she asked, laughing a bit._

_"Uh, yeah! I am!" I said. "You're the one who showed me around the place."  
_

_She just laughed. And I laughed too. Soon, we were just a pair of birds sitting in a dark hallway laughing for no reason.  
_

_"Hey Mordecai," she said after a while. "You don't think I'm... weird... do you?"  
_

_"Weird? You're the weirdest girl I know!" I said playfully.  
_

_"No, seriously," Morticia said, taking on a serious tone.  
_

_"Nah, I think you're pretty cool." I said, trying not to sound all mushy. I obviously failed, because Morti leaned in an kissed me on the cheek. It was nice.  
_

_"You're not too bad yourself, Hot Shot."  
_

* * *

"Hey Mordecai, what's up?" Margaret asked, coming to the table. I tried answering, but all that came out was a weak 'eh.'

"Something got you down?" she asked, sliding into the chair next to me. I shook my head.

"Come on. You can tell me. It's not like there's anyone here for me to tell anyway." she said. Margaret had a good point. Everyone else was either watching TV or talking to their friends. Plus, Eileen wasn't here either (probably at Don's).

"It's nothing, really. I just had a weird flashback." I shrugged it off. "No big deal."

"Huh." Margaret said, obviously still suspicious. "So, want some coffee?"

"Not in the mood. I just came here to get out the house for once, you know?" I said.

"Oh." she said slightly disappointed. We both had an awkward silence for about 10 seconds, until my phone buzzed.

"Just got a text from Rigby. He says I gotta get back to the house. Like, pronto." I explained. I grabbed the keys to the cart and started back towards the park.

* * *

_"Mordecai!" Morticia's voice echoed through the hall. _

_"I'm right here." I said from behind her. I could clearly see where she dyed her hair black, at the tips.  
_

_"For a second, I thought you weren't gonna come." she said, turning around. We had been meeting at the Winchester building every Saturday (seriously, no one _ever_ goes there) for the past month. It was like secretly dating, without the dating part._

_"Ever been down a hallway?" she asked.  
_

_"Duh. What are you, a newbie?" I asked.  
_

_"Okay. Ever been down a hallway... on roller-blades?" she asked. Her eyes practically lit up when she asked.  
_

_"No..." I replied. "Have you...?"  
_

_"Nope! Let's our first time be together." she said.  
_

_"Let's!" I said, getting excited. I hadn't been much of a rule-breaker, so this was all new to me. I wanted to have fun, and not be the stuck-up prep boy my parents wanted me to be.  
_

_Morti opened one of the unlocked lockers and got a pair of roller-blades, purple for her and blue for me.  
_

_I found out that night that I suck at roller-blading. I was falling all over the place. Eventually I fell on the floor, exhausted, and decided I was never going to get up ever again.  
_

_"Come on Hot Shot!" she said, skating towards me, stopping before she runs me over. "It's not that hard!" She grabbed my arms and yanked me up, onto my very unbalanced feet. That night, Morti taught me how to skate. I got pretty good at it, until I forgot how to stop and crashed into her, knocking us both onto the floor.  
_

_"Hey, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Morticia giggled. She was holding me in her arms.  
_

_"I think it's time we took these off..." I suggested.  
_

_"Yeah, I think so too." Morti said. For a raven, she wasn't too bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know people have been asking if Eileen was dating Don. Truthfully, I'm not sure yet. It was an idea from my brother. _So_, I need you to vote on your opinion in my poll (found on my profile page). Thanks!**

* * *

I couldn't help but think how disappointed Margaret looked after I sped off like that. Kinda like what Morticia did to me, like some sort of wicked irony, like whatever gods are up there are just playing with us.

The thought was too weird.

I focused on getting back to the house. What could Rigby possibly want? It's Saturday, he knows I usually spend my Saturdays at the Coffee Shop. His text sounded urgent, though I guess you really can't pick up tones in a text.

I don't remember much of the time in-between the leaving the Coffee Shop and going to the house, but I do remember seeing Eileen sitting on a park bench, giddy with joy. Huh. Wonder where she was.

I decided I'd go ahead and ask, because why not?

"Hey Eileen! What's up?" I asked her, parking the cart.

"Oh, nothing. Just got back from spending time with my new best friend, and I decided I'd take a walk in the park." she replied. "Tell Rigby I said hi!"

New best friend, huh? Must me that rabbit girl I saw earlier in the Coffee Shop. "Okay, can-do!"

* * *

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" Rigby said, way too excitedly as I entered the house. He was holding something behind his back, which was never a good sign.

"Eileen say hi." I said.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I invented a time traveling drink! I call it Rigjuice 2.0!" Rigby said, holding up a pitcher of purple (of all colors) liquids. "And it actually works!"

"This isn't anything like the original Rigjuice is it?" I asked.

"No, no, this one actually tastes good! " Rigby says. He tells me the ingredients, most of which I'm not willing to repeat.

"Hm... what would I need to go back in time for anyway?" I asked, unsure of what he'd say.

"I dunno, maybe you need to fix something stupid you did? I know I did..." Rigby trails off. "Anyway, just take the pitcher and try for yourself."

Sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen? A lot of things, actually... I grab the pitcher and downed most of it in one gulp.

...whoa...

It tastes... good...

Almost... too good...

...like... magic...

What... the... hell...?

* * *

I don't remember passing out. I guess no one really does, though. I woke up in a bed. It wasn't my bed. in fact, it wasn't any of the beds in the house. I wasn't even in any of the _rooms_ in the house.

"What the hell?" I asked, apparently out loud. There was a human guy, laying on the bed opposite the room from me. I couldn't see his face, the room was too dark.

"Dude, Mordo, I'm trying to sleep." said the guy sleepily. "Shut up."

What time was it? I checked the digital clock. 1:38 _AM_. Geez, where was I? And why is it 1:38 in the morning? I'm pretty sure it was afternoon when Rigby...

Rigby! He must have done... er... something!

"Alright Rigby," I said. "The jig is up. I know you're doing something."

"Mordecai, shut up! Some of us have things to go to in the mornin'!" said the guy. His voice was familiar, though I can't tell why. "Besides, shouldn't you be meetin' up with your girlfriend?"

"My... girlfriend?" I ask. I know what's going on now, but I need to deny it.

"Yes. Your girlfriend." he sits upright, obviously never going to get any sleep (sorry). "What, you think I don't know that you sneak off to the Winchester buildin' to see her?"

DAMN. DAMN DAMN DAMN.

"You got me," I say. "Heheh..."

Rigjuice 2.0 worked._ It actually fucking worked_. I'd give Rigby a million dollars if I didn't wanna punch him in the face.

"You better get goin'" he says, his deep voice more prominent. "Don't wanna get a girl like her upset."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." I say, sitting up. "See you later... Paul."

I get up, put on a random jacket, and walk out the door.

"My name's Peter!" I hear my roommate yell.

* * *

I start walking to the Winchester building, and then, I stop. Right in the middle of the walkway.

There's snow everywhere. Winter. I know all too well what happened in winter the first time, no way I'm going through that hell again. I should've just punched Morti right in her raven-esque face, last time. Then maybe February wouldn't have happened, and maybe Margaret wouldn't have been involved.

Maybe.


End file.
